Déme el lazo
by awwal
Summary: The inherent impulse for all hollows is an extreme level of hatred for Shinigami, but what happens when one particular hollow develops hatred for the Soul King first?
1. Chapter 1

Déme el lazo

Disclaimers: I don't own anything.

Chapter one: Angel dust (Prolouge)

`The wind whirls around the sandy structure of a dune, whistling violently with an unsteady calm while yet, a bright whisper of the crescents reflection shone brightly all over. It was a testament of the normal yet superficial state of this world.

A creature unknown to its very own existence laid buried beneath the sandy dune, gaining consciousness as the cold penetrated its dark skin. Eyes snap open for what seemed to be a first time as said creature tore its way through the sandy confinement.

It seemed contemplative of its environment. The wind soaking into him also wasn't helpful at the moment. All it could comprehend from its view was an endless white desert of sand illuminated by a crescent moon. Perhaps there's more to the sands, or maybe more to it.

Moreover, it doubted its existence had just begun. It must have ascended from somewhere or at least something. No sooner than his thought came out, he felt a tug in his head.

Falling on his fours immediately, memories of his previous life flooded his mind. His breathing halted for a moment and immediately started racing faster than he had ever felt. He could remember his life, his hardship and more importantly, his people.

'I'm not much of a Hero now, am i?' the question simple as it may be plagued him. He had failed the entire Shinobi nation, failed his village, friends and of course….

He failed Kurama.

Kurama, as evil as the bastard may be, he was a companion Naruto had all his life, an aid during impossible battles and even a twisted version of a friend. Said beast was merged with Naruto's soul since the very beginning and now, unfortunately, he had been ripped away from Naruto.

It made Naruto feel more powerful than ever and at the same time, weaker, lonely. Like a part of him was gone, part of his heart was gone.

"Strange"

The deserts felt like a long awaited home, it was almost inviting or perhaps it was a purgatory of those that failed like him regardless how much faith was invested in them. They ended just a failure. Like Sasuke had always called him "looser". At least, the bastards were right, every last one of them.

This new world meant little to him. He had no ambitions, noting to protect, no one to care for. All he was left was a view of the crescent moon and maybe an admiration of the endless sands.

Getting to his feet once again he noticed a vast difference from what his memories had described as an eye view. 'Down' as it was now was a longer way rather than its short measurement during his life. Coming to think of it, his body felt different now.

Bringing an arm up to his new eye level, he noticed the difference in his form for the first time. For one, his hand was now completely black with orange stripes decorated along it, his fingers a light hint of black while his nails were surprisingly humanoid, orange. His new arm didn't go well with him, they marked him as a demon which he tried all his life to deny.

He wasn't a demon! Even if he failed in life he still died fighting for peace. His life was always on the line when he battled the odds. Everything he had done was to protect his people and for the recognition, he had trained all his life to protect his fucking precious people and as a reward he not only got thrown into an endless purgatory but also got a demonic appearance.

Whatever deity decided his fate or his punishment was wrong. So fucking wrong.

In one last act of misguided faith, he brought both his hands together in hope of scratching the black substance off his hand but just as they met, a memory flashed through his mind as pain soared through his hands. For an instance, he could see himself stabbing a kunai into his hands and at that very moment the memory was gone.

And suddenly, he was bleeding.

Confusion, his hands were now bleeding, a self-inflected injury from his new grown nails. They were longer than he had first seen and were currently embedded in his right hand. Perhaps, the Gods mocking him with an extended nail.

"**Bastards**" he growled voicing his thoughts for the first time. His hatred was growing larger, but unknown to him, it was all directed to the Soul King. Unlucky bastard that one.

Unfortunately for him, the changes favored more than his arm. It ran through his new body.

Covering his face was a white mask that held no emotion connected to two pointed black ears, revealing two eye holes that showed a hollows black and yellow eyes. His form wasn't all that much bigger but changed in height. His body like his arm was completely black with orange stripes which originated from the small hole that took half his heart.

But his figure wasn't exactly humanoid, his knee caps pointing in a forward direction indicated of his ability to walk upright and all fours. Behind him were four black swirling tails that seemed weightless to Naruto. All in all, everything made him hollow. He was now different.

"This world, the sands, ever-". Getting back on all fours he turned and finally noticed the dune that housed him, it was a tall sandy structure that obstructed his forward path.

It was time to see more of this strange world, maybe it was different behind the dune. Water, perhaps a sun maybe the Gods didn't forsake him after all.

But his curiosity was met with the same answer. Just more sand but this time there were two figure with their backs turned to him. He couldn't make out a form but one thing was certain, one figure was in a cloak.

He tried to reach out but the smell of blood invaded his nose. It made him nostalgic.

It seemed like a wave of rage had suddenly washed over his emotion. Through every hesitation he made while trying to reach out, memories of the Kyubi going rampage invaded his mind. They were memories he should not access to him but with every access, he got a thrill.

An exciting thrill that sent watts of shivers down his spine with every lingering feeling of blood.

A sharp pain soared through his fingers as his nails extended to an inch longer accompanied by drops of blood, his breathing seemed to become heavier as harsh footsteps rallied on sand, Ninja training be dammed.

The unsuspecting feeding hollow couldn't comprehend the sudden event as it was sent hurling into the sand away from its kill while Naruto held onto the dead hollow. His extended fingers tearing into its neck as his eyes took on a silted change. His orange stripes glowed a crimson reacting to instincts.

Blood leaked down his chin as his teeth's also gained an inch or two of, he was giving into his predatory instincts. The only thing occurring to him was a need for hollow flesh but just as he was about to take a bite he slammed the dead body into the ground and kicked it away.

He wasn't just going to give in into some unworthy temptation, he didn't want to give the Gods the satisfaction but his doing left him with an uncontrollable hunger that he couldn't sustain. His teeth's and fingers began retracting and emerging as more hunger poured into his system.

He couldn't take any more of it as he did the only reasonable thing that came to his mind. He roared.

Before he could react the other hollow figure he slammed away was already in front of him with such speed that Naruto couldn't begin understanding.

It was a being Naruto couldn't identify, it looked female, had grey hair with shining green eyes and nose covered by a mask extending from her skull. She had pale lips and was a few inches shorter than Naruto's structure. The female figure looked young but had a very old visage which the cloak it wore added to.

She held a hand up on Naruto's mask while placing the other on his neck as if urging him to look into her eyes.

"Young one, such bravado" she started as Naruto stared wide at her. "I see many things in your eyes and yet I see less"

If Naruto wasn't too shocked he could have replied but even then, he wouldn't have known what to say since he was extremely petrified. "Souls like yours shouldn't be in this vicious cycle yet there's nothing I could do to change it, we are dying, every day" Her eyes adapted a sad look.

"Your eyes" she said while drawing circles around the eye holes of Naruto's mask. The creature she had encountered was distinct from any other hollow, he fascinated her to the very end.

The petrified yet amazed look in his eyes gave her a long lost hope. "I have something to give you"

"….'

"I have lived for centuries and yet still to cowardly to challenge the Soul king, my brother stares at the moon all year, calling himself the God of Hueco Mundo and yet, he cares nothing about defeating the soul king. Or perhaps he's too weak…..

We are all losers in this pathetic world, too weak to stand a chance, too scared to even fight. I can't fight any longer. But there is something I can do for this world, our world" She stated as a look of determination entered her visage.

"We all have a primary intelligence 'kill and feed' and yet you denied them. I see hope never seen before… I would help you" She said as she pulled off her cloak and stared at Naruto's shocked face with a smile.

"You should not infect yourself with such low level trash, you have an intelligence which is rare even among the strongest of the levels, your evolution would start with something bigger than anyone ever had it" She said.

"I want you to carry on my will, Defeat the soul king and those shinigami" Spat out the last part. She noticed from before that Naruto had a volatile response to hollow blood so she dug a finger into her neck and watched as Naruto's gaze moved to the flowing blood.

Once again his teeth's grew longer, her blood felt different than the last one he smelt. It was purer and the energy he could feel from was intoxicating.

"What are you?"

"A Vasto Lorde, Shelia Louisenbairn, promise me you will defeat them"

Naruto heard her words all along but he didn't really know what these Shinigami and Soul King were but he hated the name already, they sounded like people he would hate forever and more importantly, the strange lady was passing her will onto him. He was eager to accept.

"I do"

"Good, now feed" She said as she used are finger to tear further into her skin with a peaceful smile that reminded Naruto of the third Hokage's corpse. The old man died seeing peace.

"_**Begin your evolution"**_

Eyes closed, Naruto immediately bit into Shelia's neck biting and savoring the Vasto Lordes flesh as his teeth's went further and further until her head came off and body dropped on the sands. He opened his eyes and smiled at the head before sinking his teeth's into the brain and moved on to the body.

He could feel his heart slipping away as the hole in his chest expanded a little bit but the power it accompanied made his heart an irrelevant matter. Hearts weren't needed in this moony desert anyways.

His eyes became blurry for a second and once it cleared Naruto's vision changed and he accepted his new will. His orange stripes reflected crimson for the last time as he got on all fours watching in fascination as his fingers extended and contracted at his own will and his four tails swirled viciously.

His appearance didn't change much. His mask remained plain neutral but the look in his eyes screamed otherwise while the only change was his increased hollow hole, after all he was still a low level hollow.

One that felt like an excited atom. Most importantly, one that had to climb an evolutionary tree.

And a **fucking WILL.**

And there goes my prologue. Naruto won't be strong as fuck or whatever you guys are probably thinking, instead his powers would be coming gradually. As for his appearance, it's basically the Kyubi's four tailed mode with a little color changes.

I hope this is up to standards, really. Please review.

Awwal.


	2. Chapter 2

Déme el lazo

Chapter two: Realizations

Leiol was without a doubt one of the strongest Baraggan's army had to offer. He was also one of the fastest hollows to ever evolve in the shortest time. The rate of his growth was so fast that he became an Adjuchas in just fifty years of existence. It was for this reason that Baraggan saw fit to appoint him as an undercover agent to watch over his sister's shelter.

Baraggan might appear to be a bored king looking for a way to entertain himself but even he held his family dear. His sister might have been rebellious, always ranting about the Soul king, the Shinigami and the whole of Soul Society but he still needed to watch over her. He was certain she wouldn't open up a gateway for a battle because even as a Vasto Lorde her power would only do so much against the entire Gotei 13 but still, it didn't hurt to give her a strong soldier strong enough to protect her_. He was wrong._

Leiol was a coward.

While being strong enough to evolve in fifty years, he was still cowardly enough never to approach people he was no match against which was exactly why he watched Shelia from a distance, always believing he could jump in and protect her whenever necessary.

_If only he knew how wrong he was._

He had taken to the shadows watching intently as Shelia went on a constant rampage of unnecessary huger and devoured hollows ranging from Menos to Adjuchas. Vasto Lorde's were not supposed to be hungry creatures and yet Shelia kept on devouring her own race.

Or maybe she had a twisted belief of further evolution. It couldn't make any sense to Leiol which was exactly why he thanked his cowardliness for not approaching her because at the rate she was going, she wouldn't mind if he was one her brother's soldiers.

Leiol was a huge furry Adjuchas with a skulled cat like mask covering his entire face. He walked on all fours only standing to see farther views or battle, he also had a considerable trim befitting a creature that stalked from the shadows.

He severely believed his cowardliness was a blessing of survival and stayed back taking his time to find his own food since he was sure there were no hollows powerful enough to pose a threat. Vasto Lorde hollows were scarce or at least hard to come by, Adjuchas were weak against Vasto Lorde's so Shelia was perfectly safe. The food chain might be unfair but that was how it worked.

Unfortunately for him on this particular day, he was wide of the mark.

He believed that Sheila would swiftly consume the strange hollow that had the nerve to hit her but he was wrong. Before he could explain what was going on the neutral masked hollow had bitten into Sheila's neck and worst part of it was she didn't resist him, in fact she invited it.

He wanted to move, dig his sharp claw into the bastard but he was frozen in one spot. One word for him was _"COWARD_". This was the day his cowardly nature led him astray. He stood in one spot watching intently as the hollow continued biting into Sheila's neck and immediately, her head came off.

He was officially ruined, Lord Baraggan would have him executed if he got words of this madness but at the same time he could redeem himself by bringing the Hollow to Baraggan. Yes, he would be freed. This was what he needed to do, but still he couldn't move. His body was trembling with indecisiveness.

At this point, the Hollow had completely devoured Lord Baraggan's sister and all he could do was watch. Perhaps he expected this hollow to evolve into a higher being but still it remained normal, yes, a normal hollow it still was.

Then in that case, he had nothing to fear. A Menos couldn't compare to an Adjuchas.

Now more than ever, Leiol's confidence had skyrocketed to its chock-full. He crouched down further as his knee positioned his legs to get the fastest speed he could muster, his eyes focused intently on Naruto as said hollow got into an a perfect stance. Leiol smiled, the strange hollow was making it so easy. He was sure enough to run into a minor problems if the Hollow was on all fours.

Just to be sure, he ran a simulation in his head and grinned underneath his mask at the trial victory. He was sure of his victory. He immediately jumped into action, his legs beginning the Job as white sands scattered all around his foot making a noticeable stroke.

He grinned widely underneath his mask as his sharp claw met flesh and suddenly went through Naruto's chest, emerging from the other side. He was extremely exultant at the result of his hunt. Without a doubt The King of Hueco Mundo would pardon him now but he was entirely mistaken.

His hands hand had effectively gone through Naruto's chest but unfortunately for him, it was through Naruto's hollow hole.

He didn't take that into notice until he heard a low chuckle from his opponent and just as immediately four tails wrapped around his long-drawn-out shoulder holding it tightly while Naruto gripped his hand which was protruding from his hollow hole. With a mighty forward and backward pull between Naruto's hand and tails respectively, he completely ripped out the offending appendage.

Naruto's form immediately twisted around slamming the limb harshly against Leiol mask cracking the impact point and sending webs against the mask and using his tails to slam him into the ground. His tails precipitously trusted forward trying to coil around his opponent but said Adjuchas escaped by rolling away on the loose sands.

In a battle between an Adjuchas and a Menos, it was a certain victory for one side while an unavoidable loss for the latter but with one simple mistake the tables can be turned and any hollow capable enough of reasoning can emerge glorious. Naruto was no exception from this possibility.

But unfortunately for Naruto, he wasn't going to get another easy shot. Leiol might have been a coward but once his mind was made up he didn't lament over any failures. He wasn't the type that became flustered when things went wrong, he was the type ready to keep moving once started.

Both opponents stared each other down for what seemed like hours with neither giving away any openings. Naruto's eyes showed calmness but within he was overflowing with thoughts. He didn't seem to grasp the sudden attack, he was just as surprised as any other hollow would be if a hand extended out of their body without their notice but what was more occupying of his thoughts was his quick reaction.

He had ripped off an opponent's arm on impulse and even made his own attack. One thing was certain, he still had little of his ninja perks but he hoped he would gain the rest latter. For now, he had an opponent to face and it didn't help that he had a nagging feeling at the back of his mind telling him to flee.

Holding the ripped arm close to his teeth, Naruto took a bite humming slightly as he chew before immediately spitting the contents on the floor. "Your arm tastes like shit". Leiol seemed to be losing his cool as he glared daggers at the younger hollow.

Naruto spat one more time on the floor but this time he had a grin behind his mask. He felt an energy build up coming from his enemy but he chose to ignore it and continue his newly found sadistic ranting's _"I couldn't even eat this shit on my worst day"._

Leiol inhaled deeply as he bent down further sinking claws into the ground simultaneously forming a cero in front of his mouth that hurriedly shot after Naruto who had no time to dodge, creating a small smoke screen.

The smoke cleared revealing Naruto's figure wrapped around all four of his tails which were smoldering with black smoke. The tails opened up giving a sight of Naruto, his mask already slightly black with parts of his body blooded. He ignored the pain around his body to think about the attack he just saw.

It appeared that even in this moony world the creatures had the ability to shape their energy to produce attacks. It looked like a Bijudama to him and also meant that even he would have that same ability. He was already accustomed to the Rasengan and all its forms, implicating that even in his new body he would be able to produce a Rasengan so he just needed to get close enough!

_And close enough he would get!_

Leiol looked in slight awe as the blank masked hollow began making a race straight at him. First the hollow survived his point blank cero shaking it off and began its race. _But is this hollow suicidal?_ Leiol couldn't understand why a simple Menos would run straight at an Adjuchas. It was unforeseen.

Naruto marched on the sand running straight at Leiol who had already readied a fist with his only hand. As he reached Leiol's front, he watched closely as Leiol's fist sailed through the air gunning straight at his mask but he smirked.

Leiol's fist was smacked to the side by one of Naruto's tail which immediately wrapped against said hand while Naruto jumped over Leiol's body landing behind him while another of his tail brought forward Leiol's severed hand, aiming on hitting him.

Leiol reacted by blasting his detached limb away with a cero as he turned to face Naruto. He pulled off his hand from Naruto's tail and instantaneously bringing it forward to attack Naruto who blocked the attack this time by using all four of his tails to absorb the impact and wrap them around the extended hand, successively holding Leiol firm.

He pulled his two hands backwards and brought them together instantly while drawing up his energy to create his signature technique and immediately flung them both forward to Leiol's abdomen as reiryoku filled them.

At that moment Naruto discovered something new about this world. It was impossible for a Menos to manifest and shape its reiryoku. In other words, it is impossible for a Menos to create a cero-like attack!

Everything became silent for a few seconds as Leiol stared wide eyed at Naruto's hand gesture while Naruto remained shocked at his inability to perform a shape manipulation and just like that, Leiol snapped out of his shock bringing his hand to grab Naruto's neck and holding him up while chocking the life out of him.

The battle had once again been reversed. This time it completely favored the one handed hollow!

Naruto's struggle for freedom was totally overlooked as Leiol's seize held strong. He had no way to open his mouth, no way to scream and no way to free himself. His vision began to blur as his eyes began shutting slowly. Time began slowing down and before Naruto finally lost consciousness, he felt a tingling sensation in his left hand and his vision immediately became filled with gray like a television's static.

And just like that, Uzumaki Naruto lost consciousness.

…

It seemed like hours or even days but it was merely an hour and Naruto finally regained consciousness but unlike when he first awoke, the scattered feeling he got from the sands wasn't there. Instead that feeling was replaced by a smooth surface, hard and obviously hard to damage.

Naruto opened his eyes and met the view of a glassy pattern on the floor. Looking around he could see glass covering some parts of the sand forming progressive thorns all over. Once he stood he saw the thorns leading to a figure.

To say Naruto was surprised would definitely be an understatement. Leiol was also laid on glass that scattered all around him, although his position was the end of the glassy ways which suggested that Leiol was hit by something.

Something tremendously hot or something that had the ability to summon glass, he couldn't really be sure.

But what was more shocking was the state of Leiol's body. His masked face was missing portions, his one hand was missing valuable parts of its flesh and his stomach had a huge hole that obviously wasn't his hollow hole. Apart from that, his fleshy parts were dark, like the after effect of being burnt.

So, why wasn't Leiol dead?

"How are you alive? What happened?" Naruto was extremely curious because he was sure he had already been defeated, what could have happened during his comatose period?

"Sh - -she said I won't die until the effects were over" Leiol sounded like a man stabbed in fifteen different areas, hell, he would have preferred to be dead!

"She… who?"

Leiol's hollow eye balls went into motion rolling in every possible direction as if he was frightened but what he was doing was looking for an answer. The woman or whatever she was promised to intensify his pain to unbearable heights if he disclosed any information. All he had to do now was find a way to Las Noches and tell Lord Baraggan about his sister.

"I- - I couldn't s- - see h -her" That was obviously a lie, he saw the woman clear as day but he couldn't tell anything till he got to Las Noches.

"Since you will die soon anyways, I have nothing to do with you. Just one little really scary question" He adopted a devilish look while getting into a thinking posture. "Who runs things here?"

Leiol let out a sigh of relief at the back of his mind, if the young hollow before him pestered him for information about that woman or whatever she was, things would have become uncomfortable. Instead he got a question most would answer gladly. "Baraggan Louisenbairn, the king of Hueco Mundo"

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the name. He recalled a similar name _"A Vasto Lorde, Shelia Louisenbairn" _That last name was exactly the same as Shelia's but most important … "_I have lived for centuries and yet still to cowardly to challenge the Soul king, my brother stares at the moon all year, calling himself the God of Hueco Mundo and yet, he cares nothing about defeating the soul king. Or perhaps he's too weak….."_

Shit! He was in deep shit. Her brother was the King, how had he not considered that? If Shelia said she was a Vasto Lorde then it must had meant a certain hollow level since she also called him "new born". It was safe to say her brother was also a Vasto Lorde or maybe he was at a level higher than that but one thing was certain, he would be crazy strong.

"Tell me, what are the different levels of strength we hollows have" This question would definitely provide answers to why his opponent was stronger than him, how strong the hollow he consumed was and how strong Baraggan was.

"Menos, Menos Grande, Adjuchas and Vasto Lorde. A- Also, am an Adjuchas" Leiol muttered.

_Well, that was enlightening. _This new realization revealed to Naruto that he was definitely a Menos and his opponent was two levels above him. Hence, he stood no chance from the very beginning. He had merely been lucky.

But Baraggan's strength was planets away from his, he was a dead man if he challenged him at this time but then, he could gain a lot. It was clear that one needed to devour more and more hollows to go up the food chain and Baraggan would definitely have armies under his control.

If word about his Sister's death at Naruto's hand got out then he would definitely have those armies on him instantly but that could…..

"If you can move then go to your king, tell him I sucked his sisters brain juice. That I, Uzumaki Naruto is scared of no one. He can send his armies but I will not be killed!"

"But most important**, He has been challenged" **Naruto knew quite well that what he was doing was suicidal but hell that, he knew exactly what he was doing. It was his only chance of getting stronger.

And with that, Uzumaki Naruto ran towards where he felt was the opposite of Baraggan's kingdom, His instincts were correct!

….

Las Noches, a castle where Baraggan Louisenbairn resided. His castle was built without a ceiling or large walls to be precise. The walls were short while the floor was decorated in red tiles with round circular pillars bloated from the all around.

Baraggan's large armies also resided in this city where they harbored threats from other kingdoms, well that was in the past, Now Baraggan would wish for anything to have armies attack his castle. That would definitely take away the boredom that was plaguing his life gradually.

But after this day Baraggan would find more than a reason to use his large army and that reason was slowly approaching his throne.

Leiol managed to find his way back to Las Noches after hours of crawling and supporting his injured body with his one hand. The hollows of Baraggan's army calmly made a clear space out of respect for their almost fallen superior. Some even wondered how he was still alive considering the big hole in his stomach and missing flesh.

"What is this" Baraggan asked finally snapping out of his boredom to glance at the new development. Those grave injures adorning the hollows body and the missing part of the mask made the hollow unrecognizable to him and yet said hollow continued crawling.

"Bar-Baraggan S-Sama" Leiol stuttered while glancing up even in his semi-comatose state.

Leiol's voice immediately gave away his identity to those in the throne that didn't recognize him and even Baraggan. How could he not? After all, this was the hollow tasked with his sister's protection. _Wait... Leiol? Then Shelia.._

'**What is this madness?"** Baraggan'svoice beamed like an explosion creating a state of nervousness for those in the room. The King-God of Hueco Mundo jumped down from his throne, immediately raising Leiol's half dead body to a level where both could stare directly into each other's eye. "**WHERE IS SHE?"**

At this stage of Leiol's hollow life and with the miserable beatings that should have killed him one would think he no longer had nothing to fear in both Shinigami and hollow terms but they were mistaken. One look into Baraggan's empty eye orbs was enough to send him peeing his pants but death was already coming. No need to cower in fear anymore.

"A blank masked Menos, sh- she let herself be eaten" He said the last part with a stiff almost retaining voice since his stupidity contributed to the execution of that action.

"**What… a Menos!"** Baraggan had heard enough of the reported madness and made it well known by slamming Leiol's body head first into the floor. Leiol's head smashed the unforgiving floor which ended his existence.

Baraggan seethed, grimacing madly as he turned to address his platoon generals**. "Gather your squads and find that blanked masked Menos! Bring him to me alive and I would make him feel horrors." **The occupants of the room all scattered, every one looking to find that unlucky hollow. No one wanted to be around their king at this time because that was …

"**BBBRING HIM HHHHERE ALIVE!"**

**End**

More than thirty follows was definitely more than I anticipated. Thanks to those that favored and followed and also to the reviewers. I took my time writing this so as not to spoil the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Déme el lazo

Chapter three: Rasengan's Revolution

A lone walk in an endless desert described pits of haunting madness to a blanked masked hollow. His emotions wavered in his steps but gone were the days he cared about a lonely walk. Now, he would give anything for that peaceful lone tread. Although all traits of singlehandedly desert wanderers were lost on his person. For one, he wasn't hungry but slowly and surely the hunger was getting to him.

He had walked for varying miles but the moon never let up a passage of time. He couldn't be totally sure how long but it sure was long as fuck.

Furthermore, he couldn't just get over the fact that the coming hunger was because of his own sadistic motive of kindness. Perhaps if he was human enough to free the previous cat skulled hollow of its suffering then he wouldn't have been running for his live merely a day after. The cat hollow wasn't kidding when he proclaimed Baraggan as the king.

Barely a day after his departure he noticed paper tags of surprisingly decent sketches of a blanked masked hollow who was supposedly wanted for atrocities against the king. Although as big as the information was, it had nothing on the bounty.

First came the Menos, a small number of the unevolved hollows approached with a raw sense of flesh over intelligence which resulted in a one sided battle with Naruto constantly being the victor but something was off about the constant attacks here and there. His former action saw that he made it in an opposite direction from Baraggan's kingdom but yet, he kept getting into battles with hollows from nowhere.

Uzumaki Naruto as a human could never be classified as an intelligent being but ever since his evolution his intelligence while being retained had reached improved limits which continuously alerted him of huge displacement in his attackers. He finally concluded the flow of the movement.

Baraggan's army never caught up to him, he had always being ahead of their approach. Instead it was safe to say that Las Noches was a kingdom that didn't harbor all hollow existence in Hueco Mundo. All hollow life forms were scattered all over the desert with Baraggan leading just a select fraction of it.

Whatever means by which the paper with his head on was spreading created the madness which led to the continuous attacks but with his time to time encounter with the many Menos after his head it was only logical he arrived at the fact that Menos were mindless beings with just an image of food occupying their brainless cranium and yet they managed forming organized groups to come after him.

Their intelligence was void without a doubt which further meant their ability to organize groups was led by another body. The big guns were probably analyzing him from afar which means his next ambush will probably be led by a group of Adjuchas except the awareness wasn't under a probability.

It was an overly accurate line which Naruto arrived at a tad too late. His opponents were undoubtedly Adjuchas desperate to evolve and had only gotten aggravated with the bounty news flying around in papers all over Hueco Mundo. There was without a doubt no other hollow in Hueco Mundo with a blank mask, there could be only one.

Information gathered from their lower level lackeys just served to demand their presence after all, the blanked masked hollow had taken out all Menos level hollows they sent his way. Naruto was strong for a Menos but against a group consisting five Adjuchas he was a liability.

Even he couldn't flank all five point blank ceros that nailed directly into his gut successfully throwing him backwards and scorching his torso deeply. His landing was also assaulted with a reinforced foot slamming directly into his mask and drowning him into the sand.

He was picked up by the back of his neck and held straight up in the air. All around him he could hear five different laughter's until a fist slammed directly into his stomach right below his small hollow hole and sending him backwards once again.

Naruto's eyes struggled for a clear vision but kept receiving blurs as he tried to stay conscious. He grabbed a handful of sand on his way up but was met this time with a kick that sent him rolling over the sandy ways. His assailants celebrated their certain victory at capturing their definite hostage to fortune, fortunes to become Vasto Lorde's.

Naruto on the other hand felt pain. A type of pain he had felt without a doubt during his living days but this time, it was amplified due to his new hollow linage. He wasn't as tough as he once was but even as that he refused to give up but unfortunately for him, all his anger and goals had already been directed towards the Soul King and Shinigami. Even if he wanted, there was no longer a space for anger in his void heart.

However in that instance of doubt an image invaded Naruto's mind. It was an image of Sheila's face but more importantly, an image accompanied with the never satisfying taste of her head. Yes, that was a reason to feel love in this twisted world.

A love for taste which could be more expressed as a sadistic drive that produced by far more energy than Naruto had ever felt since his new life began. _A sadistic feeling_

His eye's dilated almost instantly joining into slits with his nails hardening with increased length while Naruto's reiatsu being unnoticeable soared to greater heights and in an instance, he was on one of his Adjuchas attackers. Biting into its neck as every sound was nullified for the moment.

At that moment, Naruto savored a delicacy with a far better taste which his former thirst for ramen paled to. While his first Vasto Lorde flavor was worlds apart, the taste of this Arrancar flesh was a thing to be remembered. He kept on eating into the hollows neck until it eventually came off.

While carousing on the taste of his already dead opponent, Naruto forgot about his surrounding and took a glance directly into the sky. A colorful sunset formed enhanced by exotic shadows of trees while Naruto screamed into the sky in happiness but his celebration was cut short as reality struck.

All forms of hyperactive energy he had went lost as his body was assaulted with attacks far more brutal that before and all hope seemed lost until a greater form of reiatsu crashed on the battle ground. It produced a pressure strong enough to press the hollows flat against the sands until all remaining four Adjuchas disintegrated into a cloud of reishi.

The cloud immediately got sucked into Naruto's body temporarily nullifying the pain in his injuries and stabilizing his sky rocketed reiryoku. He strained his eyes a little while standing up to his feet to see a six foot woman with her back turned to him. Her shadow fell on his figure and before he could blink she was already gone.

He flinched, her disappearance felt like a memory dialogue to his awareness. It felt like a brain data overload and he guessed that whoever that figure was, she was definitely the one who saved his skin. He was wrong_._

His eyes, still chrisom with black slits recoiled forward to see a hollow figure staring directly at him and for some reason the air around him was screaming with pressure. A pressure that wasn't affecting his being but then, he heard an old tired voice and surprisingly enough, it sounded very intrigued.

That moment almost a decade ago, Naruto met a second Vasto Lorde who went by the name Okinaga. Said Hollow was very fascinated with Naruto's capacity to stand his crushing reiatsu when the hollows above his evolutional level were instantly disintegrated. Okinaga's hollow mask resembled an automobile helmet with other parts of his body hidden away in a cloak, his hands were also hidden inside.

From his very own analysis, he concluded it as a trait of Naruto's chrisom eyes. They were different from anything he had seen during his long life but Okinaga wasn't really a hollow interested in many things anymore. At this point of his life all he really wanted was just a legendary battle that would surely send him to his grave.

Baraggan was out of the question, he wanted a battle with fists and brawl and furthermore, a battle where speed was overly important whereas all Baraggan had in him were two axes and a stinking breath. Fighting against a cloud of respire won't be all that great. Precisely why he took the strange hollow under his teaching hands.

_He didn't mind Training the man who will kill him._

Although after all the fucking trainings that led to more life and death situations for the young hollow plus the constant battles the younger hollow had against Baraggan's small fries. It didn't click well but he hadn't evolved ever since. Such potential that could be released in just one evolutional step.

The one thing Okinaga dreaded wasn't Naruto's slow pace at evolution, it was Naruto becoming a Menos Grande, a state in evolution where one becomes overly gigantic while also loosing speech and body parts for attacks. Its only means of evolution at that state is eating other Menos Grande hence, it was a game of probability. Any one retaining a common sense _might _make it out as an Adjuchas.

To him, Naruto becoming a Menos Grande would be a waste of other precious decades and yet there wasn't a way to evade it.

He sighed, _Things I do for a legendary death_. He decided to leave his personal chamber to at least get some training down with Naruto but said Hollow just kept a level glare at the older hollow once he arrived. Okinaga smiled and almost immediately the training hall became unstable with a crushing pressure that he shrugged to, he was unaffected.

He shot a glare back at the strange hollow whose eyes were currently red with black slits. This was always the morning greeting. Naruto would see him and for some strange reason he's eyes would dilate instantly with his reiatsu pressure increasing.

"I've said this so many times. You'll only have a taste of my flesh ones you have the triumph." Naruto kept his glare on without wavering until he finally spoke. "I can feel my evolution at this point, in a few days I'll become a Menos Grande"

Okinaga mentally slapped himself at the declaration, he would have to add at least seventy more years until he got his battle, but what the fuck, even if Naruto was to become an Adjuchas instantly, it would still take up to fifty years before he was a Vasto Lorde. He would still have to wait no matter what.

"_But I've decided not be become a Menos Grande" _

This time, the older hollow kicked himself mentally before bursting out in laughter. What was that? Naruto wanted to jump the Menos Grande Stage when no hollow in his long existence had done that. Even _He _became a Menos Grande!

An impossible feat but perhaps it could work out as long as favored circumstances could be created, that also might be impossible but listening to the plan would be worth it. Composing himself, he decided to give it a chance.

…

Okinaga had a calculative look on his face. Naruto's plan was crazy but giving the feat's he claimed to have reached in life, then maybe the plan wasn't so impossible but a dangerous aspect about the plan was the link to Baraggan's army, it was a necessity for the plan execution.

He also was connected to the plan. The part he had to play was just as important as Naruto's but now preparation was more important. Baraggan's army had constantly been trying to get a read on Naruto's location! that would be Naruto's kill. His was with Baraggan himself.

The following days were more or less preparations and when it was finally time Naruto and Baraggan moved out. Naruto's eye, currently a usual yellow and black pepped back and forth below. He gazed below at Baraggan's pathetic excuse of a clever army. The fools didn't even have the accord to assign units up on the mountains to look out for any threats. Once he sees Okinaga's flare he would act.

Location: Baraggan's Temporary Chamber

Once a bored King, now excessively depressed and filled with rage had dedicated his life to hunting down his sisters murderer only thing being that he wasn't getting anywhere. Over the past decades he had changed settlements more than a hundred times with passing information on a certain blank masked hollows where about.

Another annoying factor that he couldn't change in the least was that his large army was full of pathetic fools. The generals, foot soldiers, all of them. _Pathetic fools _

Baraggan was about take a sip from his wine cup when he noticed a strong presence at the entrance of his chamber. All his generals became tense, the reiatsu level of the figure outside was definitely rivalling to their Kings.

Letting out yet another bored sigh, Baraggan took a sip from his cup. He didn't need to deal with this bullshit today. It had to be some foolish Vasto Lorde dumb enough to challenge his Royal awesomeness or maybe it was seeking to join Baraggan's league, anyways he would find out soon.

A hollow whose body was concealed in a dark robe walked through Baraggan's insecure entrance with a very annoying bored face. The hollow didn't seem to care about whose presence it was irritating. It steered its hands under its robes creating more tension between Baraggan's generals. They all got into defense position covering Baraggan's view which only heightened the old hollow's rage.

"**Out of my face you pathetic fools!"**

Okinaga could almost laugh at the bored King's rage, his lackeys all ran to the side as if their life depended on it. Well, their life did depend on it. He took a deep breath, this was getting real dangerous. If Baraggan's breath was as hyped as he expected then everything in this pathetic room could rot just as fast. He would have to stay extremely on guard.

He pulled a paper out his robe with his left hand which Baraggan instantly recognized. The paper that detailed the Blank masked Menos from years ago, the one he was hunting.

A screeching reiatsu crashed in the room splitting the floor in two and rotting away all non-living materials in the room. Baraggan seethed with a glare of destruction pointing straight at Okinaga. Vasto Lorde or not, he was going to get his answers.

"**Where is that melancholic death roll?"**

For some reason that seemed funny enough to Okinaga but Baraggan's generals were all peeing their pants. He let go of the paper letting it float closer to Baraggan's throne only for it to rot immediately. _Interesting_

"He's not far away, probably confronting your Army. That's exactly why I'm here, to stall his Royal Highness" Baraggan's solid jaw released a snare until he got into a full blown Laugher. He casted a glance at his terrified Generals before grabbing his axes.

"**Leave here now and bring me back that Hollow's head. I don't care how many platoons you have to make use of. Just bring that hollow back here** _**Alive!"**_ Baraggan's generals ran out and the sound of thousands hollow's marching away could be heard.

Okinaga took this moment to make a statement since he won't be likely enough to get another chance for free statement once the battle started. "Just one Menos and you send out a thousand Hollows!"

Baraggan's stony skull hardened at the statement but he chose to at least honor the soon to be dead Vasto Lorde with a reply. **"Anyone stupid enough to kill my sister is strong enough to stand against my mighty army. The numbers don't matter, his head does and you, your head is about to become insignificant" **_**"Respira"**_

_**Pulling out right arm, Okinaga released a bored yawn from his mouth before chanting his own strength "Death's needle cannon"**_

…_**..**_

Baraggan's generals tour out of the kings chambers and immediately got to mobilize the remaining troops, they began making their way to the front lines where the other soldiers were at. Naruto saw their movements and grinned heavily behind his mask. All according to plan.

Getting on all fours, he ran ahead of Baraggan's army via the mountain tops immediately becoming noticeable to Baraggan's army getting the reaction he planned for. No attacks were thrown at him because of fear of disobeying the King's order, he needed Naruto alive not dead and for some reason, even after touching ground he stayed ahead of the army using his life warranty to remain in one peace. His plans was also based on said warranty, running against an army of cero would be most likely impossible.

The thousand hollow army followed Naruto for hours until Naruto got to his destination. A darkened plateau with an underground battle ground. He swiftly made his way in followed by Baraggan's army of a thousand hollows or as he preferred, a thousand fools and once the entire army was in, the entrance crashed.

Yep, No way out!'

No Panic, the generals, the soldiers. Naruto's plan involved a location that would be untraceable to Baraggan, which was why he needed to stall to the bastard. This Location would be all for nut if Baraggan tagged along, exactly why he was being held off by Okinaga.

Everywhere became dark as murmurings and screams rang out all over. Yellow eyes glared at the army earning their attention, the intimidation called for silence but they weren't expecting what was coming next. **"How many hollows evolve today?" **It was a question that pieced every hollow's mind, at least, the hollows with a reason.

"If you keep sucking Baraggan's bony cock and following his bounty chapter I can assure you it would be no one!" .. "We are caged in this chamber, unreachable to the outside desert and in here, those with enough strength will definitely evolve."

"_Let the strong evolve and the weak die" _A battle cry from Naruto became magnified by the screams of other occupants and the battle of evolution sprang to life but this wasn't Naruto's plan. His evolution was looming but it wouldn't come without him expressing his love.

After all, this was his bachelor's party and who better to chew on than Baraggan's own War heads. He scanned the battle turned army to find all ten generals glaring daggers at him from their position. The battling hollows had formed a free path clearly avoiding the big guns. Naruto reached out with a hand at a very fast pace ripping out the heart of an approaching Menos and dropping the heart on the bare ground.

The hollow's dead body crouched to the floor while Naruto took a few steps backwards and with a huge smirk behind the mask, he sprang forward using the hollow's dead body for footing and running forward towards his partying location atop the battling hollow's head. He landed right in front of the enraged generals.

All eleven warriors glared at each other until Naruto decided to break the silence by pulling out a piece of paper. "Who made this bounty paper?" Naruto asked.

"By the orders of Lord Baraggan, you are under arrest. Resist and we shall have to use force". Baraggan's generals while being fools in Baraggan's eyes were quite a strong force. Each Adjuchas being slightly stronger than a normal Adjuchas.

"In that case, I'll assume you're all responsible". A dense reiatsu immediately bathed the battle thorn field, disintegrating hollows foolish enough to be near but Naruto stood completely unaffected. "Such Arrogance. I will see to it that you are dealt and this madness is stopped" Another general spoke up getting Naruto's glare.

Naruto's smile increased tenfold beneath his neutral mask. His love for hollow flesh even after a decade was resurfacing and its very presence was completely intoxication but he needed to hold it back for the sake of his plan.

Fighting an Arrancar after his long span of training wasn't a big deal but the fact that there were ten and all of which had a key role in Baraggan's army was enough to arouse Naruto caution. He would go rouge at half capacity.

Throwing his sharpened claws in all directions, Naruto only managed to draw few splashes of blood before the group scattered around, forming a circle around the younger hollow. As a Menos, Naruto had been trained by a Vasto Lorde, There couldn't be anyone in front of or behind him, and all he saw was an assured victory.

Erecting his tails in a stream lined position, Naruto moved faster than most of Baraggan's generals could see and before a blink, Naruto sprang forward sinking his teeth into the neck of the farthest General while his tails separated. Each into a pair securing the heads of two other generals in a coil. With a twist, both heads trolled to the side.

Regardless of the shock, the other Generals jumped into attack instantly. Each aiming their strongest strengths at Naruto who dodged still with his teeth in the dead general's neck. He disappeared into the crowd of battling hollows before consuming the general's corps.

The black skin and orange stripes on his body glowed with black aura constantly emitting treads of orange. His evolution was kicking off but it wasn't time yet. He jumped out of the battling crowd landing next to the second dead General's body.

Once again, before the generals could react or notice the reiatsu changes, he disappeared with both dead bodies into the crowd and continued his consumption. Naruto's chrisom eye was a match for all ten Generals and at the same time, all ten Generals were no match for a Vasto Lorde. It was for this particular reason Naruto kept his stronger side on a long leash while carrying out his evolution with base strength. His chrisom side was for a big fry by the name **Okinaga.**

All remaining Generals looked up just in time to see Naruto landing. His entire figure was shrouded in a black aura with orange threads oozing out and instantly, they realized his plan. At least that's what they thought.

During the evolution of a Menos, a huge explosion of reiatsu is emitted which swallowed its surrounding. If they didn't move, they were likely to get absorbed but unfortunately for them Naruto's plan didn't involve a Menos Grande stage. Even after they fled the circle, Naruto's plan was going to catch up.

First, snapping of bones could be heard as every battling body stopped to stare at the circle that emitted an uneven amount of reiryoku while Naruto's voice boomed out in laughter, he could already feel his plan of evolution begin, his eyes rolled backwards before his body parts began disintegrating into bodiless reishi.

Yes, this was his plan of evolution.

In a battle of one thousand against each other, only a select few would conquer but Naruto already conquered. The moment his body became a cloud of reishi signifying his evolution to a Menos Grande, he knew he had won.

The Menos staged hollow was one who couldn't manifest even the smallest portion of its energy but once Naruto disintegrated into a cloud of reishi, he was no longer a Menos and neither was he a Menos Grande. But at this stage, his energy was completely manifested and if his Ninja years contributed to something, it was manipulation.

He focused his energy on his surroundings completely halting his change to a Menos Grande and controlling every particle of energy to recreate a Rasengan. But this was different, his very being became a circular oscillatory black ball of condensed reiatsu with orange treads coming off which produced a sound of dread and with utter concentration, the ball dispersed sending energy waves which enveloped the battle field completely tearing and searing into any hollow life form.

He had created a move that bypassed the aerial limits of any feats his human life had done, but in terms of destructive power he hadn't reached but still it was enough and with a calling, The destroyed hollow particles decomposed until pure energy was formed, all returning to the circular ball while producing a light bright enough to escape the confines of the underground plateau. _**"Rasengan's revolution"**_

Uzumaki Naruto had become an Adjuchas by consuming Baraggan's army or in other words, every being in that particular room had become an evolutionary sub-consciousness but the real race had just began. A battle for who claims the evolution, a battle that would be won in a few decades. Naruto would emerge victor but what awaited him after decades of fighting for his body was a woman,

_**A woman that had come for his body or as she would like to say, her body!**_

_**End, Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows. **_

_**In here, first came the decade time skip which Naruto spent in training while the other time skip would be of claiming his Adjuchas body. **_Further more, Rasengan's revolution isn't a cero!


End file.
